Polish Princess
by Dragon Scar
Summary: Some Sweet 16's are differnt from normal ones. She wants a simple one in Bayvill, her parents are throwing her one in Poland. R&R *updated*
1. I'm Not A Princess

The newest member of the team was a quite gothic punk girl who never really talked to the rest of the team unless in training; even then she choice her words as if they were her last. She had gotten a room to herself because the rest of the rooms were full. She was able to sit alone on her balcony and think about the way her powers came out. She would sit out there and fall asleep or into a trance state. Kurt would always pop in when she was in one of her Zen trances.   
  
"Rose?" he popped into her room saying. He saw the doors were open to the balcony and he walked out onto it. "Rose here you are."  
  
"Hello Kurt." Her gracefully. "So you found me again."  
  
"Yeah." He sat down next to her. "You thinking about Poland again?"  
  
"How did you guess that?" She looked up at her friend. "I'm not used to this life. I'm Polish nobility I shouldn't be in this kind of school, do this kind of training or have this cross to carry. How can you stand this life?" Her voice carried the voice of a Polish woman who's been hardened by the streets of the city.   
  
"I'm used to it I guess. I was never pampered. Anyway, you had that look while you were looking up at the stars and moon." He draped he arm around her and pulled her close "Sorgen Sie sich lieber Freund, ich bin hier für Sie nicht."  
  
"You know I don't speak German that well. What did you say?"  
  
"Don't worry dear friend, I'm here for you."   
  
"I think I'm going to tell the rest of the team about my past." Rose said.  
  
"Go for it. I think they'll understand. If anything they might be like 'your some sort of royalty and didn't tell us. Dude.'" The two shared in laugh. "What brought up a idea to tell the rest of the team?" Kurt asked.   
  
"Remember that letter I got today?" She asked him.   
  
"That really fancy small one from Poland that when we tried to read over you shoulder we couldn't make out because we can't read polish?" Kurt responded.  
  
"Yeah that one. My mother is throwing my sweet 16 and told me to bring a few of my friends to the formal dinner." Rose explained.  
  
"So you are taking me right?"  
  
"Yeah your coming but, this is their way of saying, 'hey our daughters old enough to be engaged' this is their way of marrying me off. I'm not ready to be married, I want to stay a teenager."   
  
"Come on we should head down to dinner." He got up and offered his hand to her. She took it and they appeared down in the dinner hall. Everyone was sitting down already and Rose and Kurt took their seats next to each other. Everyone was talking and eating so hardly anyone saw them arrive.  
  
"Guys can I tell you something?" Rose asked and the room fell silent.   
  
"What do you want to tell us?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
"As we all remember this morning I received a letter from Poland. It was a letter from my mother and father, Lord and Lady of Poland. My parents have invited you to celebrate my sweet 16 at our mention." Rose said.  
  
"So your like Royalty?" Kitty asked. Rose nodded.   
  
"Why did you wait so long to tell us this?" Scott asked.  
  
"I waited to tell you because I didn't and don't want anything to change between us and the way I'm treated. I guess I like being a normal teenager that can make fire come out of music." She said.  
  
"So what's your full name?" Jean asked.  
  
"Once I turn 16 it will become Lady Rose Marie Hanna Alskandrowicz." She took a sip of water. "Professor since no one here can speak or read Polish besides me, would it be possible to make everyone translators like Kurt's image enhancer?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure would you mind helping me with all the worlds since I'm sure you know most the language."  
  
"Okay." She took another drink. "Another thing is the party is the weekend after prom so if your going to prom girls you don't have to go dress shopping again but guys you'll have to get tuxes for another weekend."  
  
"Rose you never went dress shopping what are you going to where?" Kitty asked.  
  
"My dress is being made for me. I just have to go home three days before the party so it can be fitted and I can help make sure everything's ready."  
  
"If you're a princess thing why do you go out with Lance?" Evan asked.  
  
"I care about him that's why. I'm not sure its love or if love's even real. I'm not even close to being a princess." She finished eating her chicken. "Professor may I be excused?"   
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
"And can I also go over to the brother hood to talk with Lance?" she asked.  
  
"Certainly." She left the table.  
  
"Did anyone know that she was Polish Nobility?" Scott asked.  
  
"I did." Kurt said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"   
  
"I promised I wouldn't. A promise is a promise." Kurt said.  
  
Rose walked down town to get to the brother hood house. Each time she walked over she could feel the hate that was pent up inside the shabby, old, broken down house of the brother hood. She knew by now just to walk in. The doorbell is long gone and the door is falling off its hinges. "Guys Lance up stairs?" She said to them.  
  
"Yeah." They said in their bitter-hearted tone. She walked up stairs to hear the rock music that she fell for in the beginning of the year. She walked into the room to see Lance with out his shirt.  
  
"Can't you see I'm changing?" He yelled turning to see Rose standing there. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. The guys have been pissing me off lately. So what brings you over here?"  
  
"Lance, I need to talk to you." She sat down on his bed.  
  
"Your not pregnant are you? Wait we didn't have sex. What is it?" he sat down next to her.  
  
"My parents want to throw me a sweet 16." She said.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"It's in Poland and it's a formal thing." She said to him.  
  
"Your not telling me something aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not just your run of the mill Polish girl. I'm Polish Nobility. Once I turn 16 I'll be Lady Rose Marie Hanna Alskandrowicz." She said.   
  
"I'll be damned. I'm going out with a Polish Princess."  
  
"I'm not a princess."  
  
"To me your are." Rose blushed. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Now that you know my secret can you please not tell anyone and treat me the same as you always did?" Rose asked.  
  
"Sure. When's your party? Do your parents know that you have a boyfriend?" Lance asked.  
  
"Well… you see… I haven't gotten a chance to tell them."  
  
"Let me rephrase that one. Are you aloud to have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No." Rose said looking down at her hands.  
  
"That's what I love about you." He stood up and lifted her up off the bed swinging her in circles. "Knowing which guys to go agents your parents for."  
  
"I don't want to head home."  
  
"Why?" Lance asked.  
  
"Because when I get there I have to act all lady like and where a dress. Not to mention speak in Polish."  
  
"Don't worry Rose, its gonna be alright." Lance said. 


	2. Can I Bring A Friend?

~Wednesday After Prom~  
  
Rose was in her room starting to pack when Jean walked in. "Hey Rose,"  
  
"Yes Jean?" Rose responded as she folded a black skirt and placed it in her suit case.  
  
"What's it like in Poland as the daughter of Nobility?" Jean asked sitting down at the corner of Rose's bed.  
  
"Its okay, I guess. I'm not aloud to date, go to parties or those normal American teenage things. I really like it here when it comes to the parties and concerts and the freedom. My parents are really strict and stuff so everything's different. I don't know how I'll be able to… umm… get used to their rules again." Rose explained.  
  
"So it's basically you have to be what they want you to be and stuff like that?" Jean asked.  
  
"I don't want to go back." Rose said while closing her suitcase.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If they find out Lance is my boy friend and not just a friend I'll never be aloud to come back here. I don't even want to go back to Poland yet. I know I have to because of my duty and all but I just can't risk losing Lance."  
  
"Rose let me ask you something. If your parents forbidden you to ever see Lance again would you still see him?" Jean asked.  
  
"Of course. I would die to see him. I would give up my family name and title to be with him." Rose said with out even thinking. "I think I love him."  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in love?" Jean said.  
  
"Well here's the thing. I've been thinking about what would happen if I ever lost Lance or anything. It would eat me up inside and I would hate my parents so much for making me stay there and I would most likely run away back here just to be with him and you guys. You're my other family. The one I don't have to be a Lady when I'm with. I can listen to my music and everything." Rose explained. "I don't want to go back there but I know I have to because of my damn family title."  
  
"Are you taking a normal jet back to Poland?" Jean asked grabbing Rose's guitar case.  
  
"I think Logan and Orora are flying me back there in the X jet." She did one last check of her room to make sure she had everything she needed for the next week. "I have to change now."  
  
"You in nice cloths." Jean said about the black pants and dark blue short sleeve shirt.   
  
"I have to put a skirt on. My parents don't want to see me in pants." Rose walked over to her closet and found the long black skirt that went to her ankles and changed into it. "I might as well get going."  
  
"I have an idea," Jean said.  
  
"What is it?" Rose asked hoping it would be a way that she would be able to stay with one of your friends.  
  
"Why don't you ask if you can bring Kurt with you? Think about it, he knows some Polish and a lot of German. You'd have someone to talk to." Jean stated.  
  
"I'll call my parents and ask." Rose walked over to the phone and dialed a number. Once someone picked up she started to speak polish "May I speak to one of my parents." She paused. "I will not hold I am Lady Rose Marie Hanna Alskandrowicz, now give me my parents." She stopped speaking for a few minuets then said, "Mommy, I was wondering if I could bring a friend with me, he grew up in Germany and is home sick for the European country side?" There was another pause in conversation. "Thank you Mommy. I'll see you later tonight." She hung up the phone. "Thank you Jean." She forgot to say that in English.  
  
"Rose you're speaking polish again." Jean laughed.  
  
"Sorry Jean." Rose said in English again. "Thank you Jean. I'm going to go ask the professor if I can bring Kurt with me. But can you help me bring my bags down stairs?"  
  
"I got a better idea." She walked over to the door. "Hey boys we need some help." A few minuets later Scott, Even and Kurt were standing there.  
  
"What do you need?" Scott asked.  
  
"Scott can you carry Rose's suit case down stairs, Evan can you take her guitar and Kurt can you bring her over to Professor X?"  
  
"Sure." They all agreed. Scott and Evan grabbed her bags and brought them down stairs.  
  
"Shale we?" Kurt offered his hand.  
  
"Lets." Rose smiled as she took his hand. They appeared in front of Professor Xavier's door. "Hey Kurt if its Ok with the professor I'd like to have you come with me back to Poland. So I have someone to talk to and stuff."  
  
"Sure lets go ask him." Kurt knocked on the door they heard the professor say come in and Kurt opened the door for Rose.  
  
"Professor, since I leave tonight I was wondering if I could bring Kurt with me to my family's mansion. That way I have someone I can talk to about here. And do random stuff with." Rose asked.  
  
"Kurt do you wish to go?"  
  
"Of course." Kurt responded with his normal spirited voice.  
  
"Kurt you better get packed."   
  
"Thanks Professor." He said before teleported off to get packed. 


End file.
